Gallagher Academy: The Next Generation
by EnchantedWarrior
Summary: Well, what do we have here? The daughters of our favorite Gallagher Girls couples attending the school? I wonder what sort of crazy adventures they'll get up to. ;) (First chapter is their profiles.) ((Rating might go up as the story continues, I don't know yet.)) I don't own Gallagher Girls!
1. A Little Bit About The Characters

NAME: Taylor "Tay" Emily Goode

PARENTS: Cameron and Zachary Goode

CODENAME: Breeze

AGE: 12

GRADE: 7

APPEARANCE: Black hair slightly longer than her shoulders and strikingly green eyes. Pale skin, no tan. Very ordinary.

PERSONALITY: If I had to sum her personality up in one word, it'd be enthusiastic. She's very open, except for when asked about her family.

OUTFIT/IDENTIFYING MARKS: She wears dark jeans and a fitted t-shirt when not in uniform. When attempting to look "dressed up" she also wears a headband. Her ears are pierced.

* * *

NAME: April Selena Newman

PARENTS: Rebecca and Grant Newman.

CODENAME: Diamond

AGE: 12

GRADE: 7

APPEARANCE: Light brown hair that reaches to her chin and hazel eyes. She has skin that looks like she has a permanent tan.

PERSONALITY: Ooh, talk about complicated. She's very shy around new people, to the point where people think she's mute. Around friends, however, she's very open and talkative.

OUTFIT/IDENTIFYING MARKS:

Cute fitted t-shirt + capri leggings + very short skirt + pink high-tops = April.

* * *

NAME: Heather Victoria Anderson

PARENTS: Liz and Jonas Anderson

CODENAME: Ash

AGE: 12

GRADE: 7

APPEARANCE: Black hair that reaches to the top of her stomach and hazel eyes. Very skinny.

PERSONALITY: Think Bex. She knows /how/ to hack, but she hates sitting in one place for very long. Her favorite class is P&E, if that helps you to understand.

OUTFIT/IDENTIFYING MARKS: Quite muscular. Wears faded jeans and loose fitting t-shirts when given the chance, along with green and blue running sneakers.

* * *

NAME: Ebony Tabitha Winters

PARENTS: Macey and Preston Winters.

CODENAME: Dove

AGE: 12

GRADE: 7

APPEARANCE: Pale blonde hair that looks to be almost white in the summer and blue eyes. Her hair is cut to just above the shoulder.

PERSONALITY: She takes after her mother in almost every aspect of her personality. Proud, bold, and fashion-forward.

OUTFIT/IDENTIFYING MARKS: You expect MACEY'S DAUGHTER to have JUST ONE OUTFIT? Her ears are pierced, however, and she applies a different tattoo (one of those that you can get from the machines at the grocery store) every day

.

* * *

NAME: Meredith "Mer" Destiny Charson

PARENTS: Two random spies with the last name Charson. I'm too lazy to make name for them.

CODENAME: Zap

AGE: 12

GRADE: 7

APPEARANCE: Tangled brown hair that reaches past her waist and bright blue eyes.

PERSONALITY: In a word: hyper. Her normal talking speed is "OhmygoshiminGallagherAcademythisisawesomeohnowaitwhayifImessupwhatdoIdo?!", and it is often wondered whether or not she knows the meaning of "walk".

OUTFIT/IDENTIFYING MARKS: She likes to wear fitted t-shirts with jeggings and converse when not in school, along with a simple silver chain which she tugs on when flustered or excited. The chain is also worn with her school uniform.


	2. Let's Meet Our Newest Gallagher Girls

A small shriek pierced the air at Gallagher Academy. A few heads turned to stare at the small twelve year old who had made the sound, but most ignored it.

Said twelve year old was bouncing up and down, practically bursting with excitement. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" She was repeatedly saying to herself quietly. Her mother sighed and pulled her inside the mansion, looking around. A tall woman with dark hair strode up to them.

"Willow, how nice to see you again." She greeted cordially.

"Same to you, Rachel." Willow replied, gesturing to the twelve year old. "This is my daughter, Meredith."

The girl stopped bouncing immediately."It's Mer." She growled, glaring at her mother.

The woman her mother had called Rachel smiled at Mer. "Nice to meet you, Meredith." Mer growled but Rachel ignored it and continued, "Mygranddaughter Taylor is around here somewhere... I'll introduce you if I can find her." Rachel looked around the room. "Ah, of course. Taylor Goode, get down from there!" She shouted. A few moments later a dark haired girl about the same height as Mer appeared next to Rachel. "Hi, I'm Tay."

"I'm Mer." Mer quickly introduced herself before her mother could. The two older women smile.

"Well, Tay, why don't you show Mer to her dorm?" Rachel suggested, with that weird look on her face that grownups get when they mean, 'Go away we're busy with important stuff here so shoo'. "I believe that you are rooming together."

Tay took a longer look at Mer, cocking an eyebrow. "Reeeeaaalllyyy? How... interesting." She rolled her eyes toward Rachel and Mer stifled a giggle.

"C'mon, I'll show you where our dorm is." Tay turn around and startedtoward one of the grand staircases that were on either side of the majestic door that Mer guessed probably led to the place where all the grownups were talking about boring stuff. She followed Tay eagerly.

"We have one of the only six five-people suites. April and Heather are already here, so now we're just waiting for Ebony." Tay informed her as ahe led the way down a long hall, stopping in front of a door and opening it.

Neither of them were prepared for the sight before them. Two girls, one with black hair and the other with light brown, were having a staring contest in the middle of the room. Suitcases were open and clothes were strewn about.

"Um..." neither Mer nor Tay seemed to know what to say.

The two girls blinked and turned to look at them. The brunnette grinned."Hi, I'm April. Are you Ebony or Meredith?"

"Mer. Nice to meet you." Mer said, gazing around the room, her eyes wide. "What in the world happened?" She asked.

"She wanted to decorate." The girl with black hair, who Mer assumed was Heather, stated.

"You guys started decorating? Without me?" A new voice cried teasingly.

All four girls turned to look at the girl standing in the doorway.

"Ebony, right?" Tay extended her hand in greeting. "I'm Tay, and this is Heather, April, and Mer."

The mentioned girls waved.

Ebony grinned. "I have a feeling that this is going to be one crazy year."


	3. Pranks and Questions

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! It means a lot to me! **

Ebony's prediction ca

me true. One week

later, when the seventh graders were getting the hang of things and the returning students were celebrating the fact that the seventh graders no longer needed to be told to do every little thing, the five girls were setting up pranks. The mentioned pranks were surprisingly common, such as turning the milk green with food coloring or looping a hairband around the spray nozzle on the sink, so that whoever turned the tap on next would get soaked. However, their latest one was different. Heather was calling it, "The Greatest Prank in the History of Gallagher". It was, really, quite ingenius.A thin, almost invisible wire stretched across the hall. When a person tripped over it, it would allow a ball to roll along a track. The ball would press a button, which would release two pies, which would swing towards the poor victim, who would end up covered in pie.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't the most original prank, but it sure was funny. The roommates had just watched yet another student trip the prank. Unfortunately for them, their victim was a senior. A now very angry senior. The older girl chased the five through the school. Tay ducked behind a tapestry, and the senior raced past in pursuit of her roommates. She heaved a sigh of relief and slid down the wall, accidentally bumping a stone that jutted out from the wall.

She was just thinking about how strange it was that one single stone should stand out when the wall behind her disappeared and she fell over in a passageway. She stood up quickly, brushing the dirt off her plaid skirt as she looked around. The passageway had lots of cobwebs and dust, as though no one had been in itfor a while.

A very long while, Tay noted, as she looked at how thick the dust was. She looked back towards the entrance and realized that the tapestry completely hid the tunnel. She smirked, a habit she'd picked up from her father.

Her father... memories flooded her mind, but she brushed them away. Her parents were fine. They were, after all, the top agents in the CIA.

"Tay-lor~" a voice call in a sing-song voice. Tay recognized the voice as April's. She opened her mouth to respond, then shut it again. If she responded, her friends would know about the passageway. And Tay wasn't sure she wanted that. The passageway was, after all, her secret. And secrets were meant to be kept to oneself. She waited until April's footsteps had faded away before stepping out of the tunnel. The wallclicked back into place behind her. Tay looked around quickly before starting back to her dorm.

LINEBREAK

That evening, at dinner, Headmistress Morgan had an announcement to make. "Girls, I first want to say how pleased I am with your progress so far this year. I know it's only been a week, but a few classes are actually ahead of schedule! Next, I would like to introduce our new teacher. I'm sure that most of you know that Dr. Fibs had to retire last year due to an unfortunate accident. So, I'd like you all to meet Gina Pellegrino.

A blonde haired woman with gold earrings and a big smile stepped up beside Headmistress Morgan.

"Hello, girls!" She said.

Ebony Winters took one look at Gina _ and immediately decided that she didn't like her. Her appearance practically screamedhappiness. And that dress- what was she thinking when she picked it out? That she was going on a date? The mentioned dress reached was the same shade of pink as her lipstick, covered in ruffles, and reached her knees. Ebony shook her head and tried to listen to what the new teacher was saying.

"-so I'm really looking forward to this school year!" The woman finished. She winked at them before sitting down next to Professor Buckingham. Conversation picked up again. Heather leaned across the table. "So, what do you think of her?"

"I like her!" April chirped.

Ebony rolled her eyes. "Her dress is horrible."

"She reminds me of Professor Umbridge, from Harry Potter." Tay said.

"Waaaaaay too happy." Mer waved her arms around for emphasis. "I mean, all I heard in that speech was'blah blah blah sunshine and rainbows blah blah blah'."

The girls snickered.

Joe Solomon, passing their table, shook his head and leaned down. "You're all so much like your mothers."

The five girls looked at him.

"Really?" April asked. "I don't think I'm much like my mom. I mean, she's all pretty and cool and all that, and I'm just... me."

Mr. Solomon chuckled. "To be honest, from what I've heard, Heather is more like your mother than you. However, that's not necessarily a bad thing. Personally, , I'm still trying to figure out how Miss Anderson is related to her parents at all. But really, I could label all four of you as your mother or one of her close friends."

"Four?!" Mer interjected.

"Ah, yes. Sorry, Miss Charson, but I never got to know your mother very well."

Mer 'hmphed' and turned away, pouting.

Mr. Solomon continued, "As I was saying, Miss Winters, you are very much like your mother, and the same can be said for you, Miss Goode. However, Miss Anderson, as previously stated, is more like your mom, Miss Newman. And you are much like her mother."

The girls looked at each other, trying to decide if what Mr. Solomon had said was true.

Mr. Solomon walked away, leaving the four ("Five!" Mer reminds us) to ponder his words.

Something clicked in April's mind. "Goode? As in Zachary Goode? "

Tay looked at her, shocked. "How do you know who my dad is?"

"Zach Goode is your DAD?!" Ebony shrieked as quietly as is possible.

"Yeah, but how do you know him?" Tay asked, slightly irritated.

"My parents told me about him!" Heather exclaimed. "Apparently his school did an exchange with this one years ago, and he started dating one of my mom's friends."

"Seriously?" Tay raised an eyebrow. "Dad said that he and Mom met on a CoveOps mission! He was supposed to be tailing her or something, and they were in an elevator, and Mom was all fidgety, and he asked her why, and she lied abd said she had low blood pressure, and he offered her M&M's."

"Hmph. MY mom told me that Zachary Goode was a student at another school, and that when his school did an exchange with Gallagher, he made her friend so confused that she was practically begging Mom to help her understand why he did everything he did." Ebony

added her side of the tale.

"That's nothing compared to what my DAD told me." April waved the other tales away. "He said that his friend was obsessed with her at first sight, and insisted they swap targets just so that he could tail this one girl."

"But which story's RIGHT?" Tay asked. The four girls 'hmm'ed.

"Maybe they're all right." Mer suggested. Ebony, April, Heather, and Tay jumped. They had forgotten Mer was sitting there.

"We'll go ask my Grandma after dinner." Tay decided, and the other girls quickly agreed.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note: Okay guys, I'll get right out with it. I am a terrible procrastinator. So my mom blocked fanfiction on my laptop. Which means I have to upload everything from my phone. Well, I had everything written out, ready to upload. Then my phone broke, so I had to get a new one. Therefore, I have to rewrite everything. In short, it'll be a while before there are any updates. Sorry guys.


End file.
